Treading Water
by Fire Flame Spitter
Summary: After an event that left Naruto shaken, he forms a crew and seeks out to put an end to Absolute Justice. Possible harem. Original crew and story-line.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

(East Blue)

Two men were sailing the seas of East Blue in a small vessel that looked like it would collapse at any moment. One man, who looked to be in his thirties, was wearing a samurai gi with intricate design all around it. A long blue scarf was wrapped around his neck covering the bottom half of his face. Across his waist was a black obi that held a very deadly looking longsword that was black at the blade and had a flower-shaped guard. On his feet was a pair of geta sandals. His black hair was tied up at the end in a topknot. When he spoke it was with a calm even voice to his companion.

"Admit it Uzumaki, we're lost."

The other man sighed at that statement. He was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man with bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair. Judging by his looks most people wouldn't place him a day over twenty five; those people would be wrong. He had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He was garbed in a dark blue v-neck T-shirt and matching pants with a body mesh under the T-shirt, and a white sash around his waist on the outside of the shirt much like a tunic. Over that he wore an indigo cloak that was unbuttoned to the middle. On the back of his cloak was a red spiral.

"Well maybe we wouldn't be lost if I could have bought that log pose. But no, somebody had to blow through most of our money in less than an hour." His tone was filled with accusation that his shipmate didn't bother to deny.

"You are correct." His admission to the deed infuriated the blond man even more.

"Don't you have any shame Ryuma?"

Luckily the man named Ryuma was saved from the blond's wrath by the appearance of an island in the distance.

"Is that the place we're looking for, Naruto? Loguetown?"

The one named Naruto took in the island's formation with a nostalgic smile.

"Yeah, that's it alright. It's been so long since the last time I was here."

Ryuma let his friend drift deeper into his own thoughts. He knew all too well how it felt to be haunted by the past.

(Loguetown)

Upon entering the city, Naruto was bombarded by memories from the past. The last time he came here was to witness the death of a close friend. Shaking his head to free such thoughts, he led the way to a bar by the name of "Gold Roger Bar".

His skin crawled a bit as he entered the bar. It was filled with Marines. Cowards who wouldn't have stepped foot in the place thirty years ago now sat throughout the establishment guzzling drinks with their feet up. Naruto calmed himself as he and Ryuma made their way to the bar top. The old man behind the counter spoke without even looking up.

"What can I get for you?" His voice was old a cracked but Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"The usual for me and the same for my friend here."

Only now did the man look up at Naruto. Instantly his eyes shot open wide when he laid eyes on the man in front of him. There he was the same man who had frequented the establishment with Gol D. Rodger himself; Naruto "Yellow Flash" Uzumaki. And he didn't look a day older than the last time the old man saw him. He quickly ran and got their drinks and when he returned he launched into his line of questioning; keeping his voice low to avoid being heard by the many Marines around them.

"I wish I could say that I'm surprised to see you. But you always sis have a knack for shocking the world, didn't you?"

Naruto's reply was only a slight smile as he slowly drank his beverage. Ryuma had no such qualms about downing the drink he had been given. Naruto set his glass down as he surveyed the bar, finally he spoke.

"How have things been Raoul?"

"Different." The weariness in the elderly man's voice was substantial. Naruto had to agree with the man's view. Before the conversation could go any further, the doors to the bar swung open.

"Boy, do I need a drink!"

A young boy in a straw hat came and plopped down in the seat next to Naruto; the very one that Rodger used to sit in. Looking at the boy's grinning face, Naruto couldn't control the smile that worked its way onto his own.

"Hey, old man! One glass of milk, please."

All of Naruto's resolve melted away as he started laughing uproariously. The Marines of the establishment gave brief glances in their direction before going back to their own conversations. Obviously some people couldn't hold their alcohol. The young man looked to be confused at the blond's sudden outburst and questioned the black haired swordsman on the opposite side of Naruto.

"Hey, what's wrong with this guy?"

"I have been asking myself the same question since I met him. I have not come up with an answer yet." Ryuma said with a shrug. When Naruto had finally calmed down he addressed the young man next to him.

"That's some thirst you must have there, kid. You got a name?"

"Of course! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the next Pirate King!" This drew the attention of the local Marines and made Naruto widen his eyes a bit.

'Monkey D. Luffy, huh?' He didn't broadcast his thoughts however.

"Well, if you're planning to be the King of the Pirates, then you couldn't have picked a better place to start your journey. This town was the birthplace of Gol D. Rodger. In fact, he used to sit in that exact chair when he would come in here."

Luffy marveled at the fact that he was sitting in the chair of the greatest pirate who ever lived. Naruto continued with his history lesson.

"Loguetown is also the place where Rodger was executed. The platform they used to do it is in the center of town."

Hearing that Luffy shot out of the bar in search of the place where Rodger spent his final moments. He offered Naruto quick thanks as he vanished deeper into the city.

"Thanks, Stranger-san!"

Naruto chuckled as he downed his drink. Slamming the glass on the table with a large smile he spke to his swordsman companion.

"Let's go Ryuma. Things are about to get interesting. See you later Raoul-san."

Raoul watched them leave with a smile on his face as he cleaned a glass with a rag. The bar was now empty as the Marines had left soon after Luffy did. Looking down at the counter he counted out the money that the man Ryuma had left; it was way more than the initial had called for.

"Things are about to get interesting again." He spoke to himself with a chuckle. The thought was enough to put a smile on the old man's face. Uzumaki D. Naruto was nothing if not interesting.

(Loguetown City Streets)

"Goddamnit Ryuga! If you keep blowing through money like this we'll never make it to the next island!" Naruto once again had to berate his friend for the swordsman's frivilous use of money. Ryuma merely shrugged at the statement.

"Money is made to be spent."

"Not like that you asshole!" Naruto threw his arms up in defeat. It seemed like the man would never learn how to be fiscally responsible; not that he was much better. The whole reason Naruto let Ryuma hold onto the money was because he had a problem with splurging on ramen.

"We really need an accountant or something. With the amount of money we go through, it's a surprise we're not on the streets begging." Naruto suggested as they made their way to the center of town. Ryuma replied as a group of Marines rushed passed them.

"Is that before or after we find our navigator? It has been a while since I saw her. I wonder how she is fairing." As the samuri placed a finger on his chin in thought, Naruto groaned at that thought of metting up with that particular person after being away for so long.

As the two finally reached the plaza where the execution platform was located they were treated to the sight of a squad of Marines watching the stage. Looking closely at the podium, Naruto saw that a clown had strapped Luffy into shackles.

"Should we help your new friend Naruto? He seems to be in quite the pinch." Ryuma's hand rested on the hilt of his blade as several of the Marines turned to face them for the first time. At hearing that the two men were friends with Straw-Hat Luffy, they readied their weapons. Naruto paid no mind to the soldiers as he stared directly at Luffy and replied to Ryuma's question.

"Not yet. I want to see something first." Clouds began to roll in as the clown pirate raised his sword in order to behead Luffy.

"Looks like there's a storm coming in." Naruto half listened as Ryuma spoke. The blond's attention was focused soley on Luffy's smile; the one that only those with the Will of D. could muster in the face of death. Naruto gave a hearty laugh that filled the entire plaza.

"That's no storm. Let's go Ryuma. I don't intend on seeing that man again."

"Halt! In the name of the World Government you are-!"

The Marines that were poised to attack the two men suddenly began to seperate at the waist. Fifteen men laid in pieces on the ground in the blink of an eye. Ryuma sheathed his blade after flicking the blood off of it. He spoke coldly as he and Naruto began to walk away.

"Never reach for blade unless you are prepared for death."

* * *

><p>As the two made their way back to the ship, Ryuma was curious.<p>

"So are you going to tell me what that was about? We went all that way and didn't even help the kid."

Before Naruto could answer they caught sight of the boy in question running away from the Marines with four other people that Naruto assumed was his crew. Luffy upon recognizing Naruto came to a halt to warn him.

"Stranger-san! You gotta get out of here; the Marines are swarming this town!" Naruto tilted his head to the side in amusement. He then leaned in close to study Luffy's facial features. After a second he nodded to himself in satisfaction.

"Yep, you're definitely his alright. Don't worry about it Luffy-san. I'll be okay or my name's not-"

"Uzumaki D. Naruto, the Yellow Flash."

"-That's right! And who are you?"

The person in question was a muscular white haired man, who was smoking two cigars at once. He wore a large thick white and blue specialist Marine jacket which he kept open with greenish fur lining neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket which has the kanji for "justice" written on the back of it. He carried a jutte as his weapon and he also wore brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots.

"That's Smokey-san! We gotta get out of here." Luffy answered Naruto's question.

Smoker puffed his cigar as he assessed the situation in front of him. Naruto Uzumaki was a threat to the Marines in the highest degree. He had once infiltrated the ranks of Cipher Pol as an agent for an unknown group. His last known bounty was 300,000,000 Beli; though it was retracted as the man had not been seen for fifteen years and was presumed dead. Now he had reappeared and by the looks of it he was starting to recruit.

"Tashigi. Is there a bounty on Uzumaki's companion?" The young woman Tashigi had chin-length, dark blue hair and dark brown eyes. She had on a blue leather coat with a furred collar and edge linings. She also wore blue jeans, black shoes and rectangular red spectacles. She spoke with a shaky voice as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"N-no sir. But judging from his style of dress and that sword he's carrying, it can be assumed that he is the legendary samurai Ryuma the Dragon Slayer."

"Oh damn, I guess the secret's out." Naruto said in a depressed manner. He really wanted to hold off on reavealing Ryuma's identity for as long as he could. He didn't want to explain how he brought a dead man back to life; or how he knew that dead man in the first place. Ryuma didn't seem to mind his identity being discovered; he seemed more focused on Smoker as the man began to draw his weapon.

"You know, you shouldn't draw your blade unless you are prepared to die."

Naruto knew that there was little that could stop the swordsman once he had drawn his sword; he had many scars on his chest that could attest to that. The blond turned to Luffy who had still not moved on and spoke.

"Go ahead and get out of here Luffy-san, we'll hold them off. You wouldn't want to leave your Nakama waiting would you?" Luffy looked shocked for a moment before grinning like a madman.

"Right! Don't die here Naruto-san; you've got to live to see me become Pirate King!"

Ryuma reacted quickly as soon as he felt Smoker began to shift his movement for an attack. He was surprised when the man turned into a cloud of smoke and bypassed him heading straight after Luffy. The Devil's Fruit user didn't make it far before Naruto intercepted him and delivered a powerful pucnh to the side of his face.

Smoker, still in his cloud form, got up slowly after the punch and spoke with a growl.

"Out of my way Uzumaki. I'll deal with you later." Naruto saw that Luffy was out of range and that Ryuma was eyeing the other Marines as potential threats and decided to end this without any bloodshed.

"Yeah, that doesn't really work for me, Smoker-san. We've got an appointment with someone and she'd be pissed if we're late so we're going to take our leave now."

Naruto appeared in front of the Marine captain in a streak of yellow and without giving the man a chance to react, placeed his hands right in front of Smoker's face.

"Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains!"

A large vortex of wind was brought forth onto the streets. It immediately sent Smoker and his troops flying well into the city and would probably knock them out as soon as they landed. Ryuma stabbed his blade into the ground to act as a deterent for the strong winds. His gi whipped about furiously until the technique died down leaving the streets empty save for the two.

"That's some technique Naruto. Nice to see you haven't lost a step." A new arrival spoke as he made himself visible to the two pirates.

"Who is this man, Naruto? Is he friend or foe?" Ryuma had long since sensed the man in watching over the battle.

"He's neither, Ryu. What are you doing here, Dragon?" The man now identified as Monkey D. Dragon grinned at Naruto.

"I came to see my boy off. Imagine my surprise when I see the former leader of my Assassin Division here as well. The real question is what are you doing here, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the man he had once called leader and told him his intentions.

"I'm forming a crew. I still have some unfinished business with the World Government that can't be done from the shadows." Dragon ignored the dig at his preferred methods and lost his grin as he spoke.

"Kuma is beyond saving right now, Naruto. Its best you just come back with me to rejoin the revolution."

"I'm not going anywhere without Kuma. If you had any sense of loyalty to anything but your revolution you would help me."

Naruto knew this conversation was pointless. Dragon would not offer any assistance even after all Naruto had done for the man. He was proven right when most wanted man in the world responded.

"The goal of the Revolution comes before everything; even Nakama."

"If that's how you feel then we have nothing else to talk about." Naruto and Ryuma began to make their way towards the docks when Dragon spoke up once more.

"I see there's no changing your mind as usual. Do me a favor and look after my boy will you?"

Naruto gave no sign that he had heard Dragon but the man knew he had and that Naruto would honor his request.

"Until we meet again, Naruto." And with that the Revolutionary leader dissapeared in a gust of wind.

* * *

><p>Smoker puffed furiously onhis cigars as he thought about what had just happened. One of the largest threats to the Marines had just reappeared after a hiatus for seemingly no reason. He was not looking forward to giving this report to his superiors. Looking at his subordinates he saw that they were still out cold from the pirate's attack.<p>

"Mark my words, Uzumaki. I will make you and Straw-Hat Luffy pay for this."

**Author's Note/Apology: I want to say sorry to those who liked my last story Past the Horizon but to me it came off as amateurish and not well thought out. I have actually planned this story out into arcs and I can assure you that this one will be better than the last. I hope that Lucky Seven Sampson still accepts my challenge for this new fic...anyway. Enjoy and review.**

**PS: There won't be any Naruto characters in this fic and Naruto will not have the Rinnengan. Also, all of Naruto's crew members will be from Cannon so you don't have to worry about OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update this. A lot has happened that I wont get into right now. This chapter needs more detail so I'll probably be adding to it in the future but I felt I had gone long enough without an update.**

(Unknown Island on the Grand Line)

On a rather tropical island in the Grand Line the Red Hair Pirates were currently recovering from a long night of drinking and celebrating. It was not unusual to see this crew enjoying themselves by partying into the wee hours of the morning. However, this particular party was interupted as one of the crew's weaker members cried out in alarm.

"It's Dracule Mihawk!"

Shanks, who was reclining in a beach chair, looked up at the man aforementioned man and greeted him in a friendly tone.

"Yo Mihawk! It's been a while. What are you doing here, come to party with some old friends?"

Mihawk walked in steady strides towards his long time rival and sat down in a chair next to him. He took in his friend's apperance with slight disdain. Shanks used to have the potential to be the most powerful man in the world; a perfect rival for the world's greatest swordsman. But after he lost his arm, Mihawk no longer viewed him as a rival; he was now more of an aquaintance. Why Shanks threw away his potential greatness for a brat like Luffy is something that Mihawk would never understand.

"You are too laid back Shanks. Someone in your position can't afford to be caught off guard." Shanks waved off the man's repremend as he took notice of the papers in his friend's hand.

"I knew you were coming this way more than three hours ago; it'll take a lot more than that coffin boat to catch me off guard. So what's that you got there?"

That hardly came as a surprise to the swordsman. While Shanks would never progress in terms of power, he was still considered one of the strongest pirates in the world; sensing his presence before he arrived was an easy feat for the Yonko. Still, he was not **the** strongest. Mihawk looked down at the two flyers in his possesion and handed one to Shanks.

Wanted:

Monkey D. Luffy

Alias: Straw-Hat Luffy

Bounty: 100,000,000 Beli

Shanks gave a hearty laugh as he read Luffy's current bounty.

"So the kid finally made it here, huh? This is cause for celebration!" Mihawk stopped his friend before he could start another wild party.

"Before you begin the festivities I suggest you read this one as well."

Shanks raised an eyebrow as he took the other poster from Mihawk and gave it a look.

Wanted: Uzumaki D. Naruto

Alias: Yellow Flash

Bounty: 300,000,000 Beli

"Well I'll be damned! Haha, just wait until the old man hears about this. Now I think this is definitely a reason to throw a party. Are you going to join us, Mihawk? There's plenty of booze."

"As tempting as that sounds, I can not. There is a meeting that I must attend and I have the feeling that I won't want to miss this one."

Shanks' eyes narrowed slightly before he settled into a grin.

"Sure thing. But my offer still stands." Mihawk walked back towards his coffin shaped raft as the members of the crew began to open up several barrels of rum.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Shanks poured himself a glass of rum as he watched Mihawk sail away. Downing the drink in one gulp, he looked back at the two wanted posters on the table; his gaze lingering on Naruto's for a moment. He laughed softly staring intently at the caption that read "Reactivated". He then called out to his crew.

"We're gonna have to hold out on the party, boys. The old man and I need to have a talk."

(Island of Jaya)

The Straw-Hat Pirates were currently setting sail from Jaya and were on their way towards the Knockup Stream to reach the Sky Island. All of the crew was on the deck of the Going Merry waiting to see where the stream would take them.

"All I'm saying is that there's no telling what could happen. The stream could blast a hole in the ship and we could all drown to death!" Ussop as usual was having second thoughts about the methods of their captain.

"It doesn't matter! This is the way to get to the Sky Island and we'll use it even if we die." Luffy said with a grin.

"That's not exactly reassuring you idiot!" Nami screeched as she bopped her captain on the head. She turned her attention to this crew's archeologist.

"Hey Robin-san, do you think this place really exists? I mean, an island in the sky does sound a little farfetched."

"I believe there are many things in this world that can't be explained. The existance of the Sky Island might be one of those things." The black haired beauty responded evenly. The permanent smile never left her face while she spoke.

"Robin-chan! Your beauty and knowledge surpasses all others!" Sanji swooned with hearts in his eyes. This caused Zoro to scowl at his shipmate's behavior.

"Fucking moron."

"What did you say moss head?"

Robin chuckled at the two young men; if she didn't know any better she would say they were fighting for her attention. But that was unlikely, she thought to herself quietly. Zoro didn't trust her a bit and Sanji was like this with beautiful woman he came across. Besides they were both too young for her.

'It's not like I'll be here much longer anyway.'

She shook her head of such thoughts as she reached into her bag. She pulled out several bounty posters she had picked up in Mock Town. Just because there was no chance for a relationship with these two didn't mean she couldn't have any fun.

"I wouldn't pick a fight with Swordsman-san, Sanji-kun. He has a bounty of 60,000,000 Beli. He might be too much for you to handle."

She passed Zoro's bounty around to the crew and was amused at their various reactions; especially Sanji's.

"So this piece of shit has a bounty, huh? Doesn't matter. Once a dickhead, always a dickhead."

Zoro smirked to himself as he realized that his bounty had upset the cook more than he showed. He wouldn't press the issue though. It was one thing to insult and fight each other from time to time. It was another thing all together to wound a man's pride; especially fighters like the two of them. Luffy's yell snapped the swordsman out of his musings.

"Hey look, Zoro! It's the guys from Louguetown; Naruto and his sidekick!"

Zoro took the posters from Luffy and studied them with a keen eye; taking longer with Ryuma's. He passed along Naruto's poster to Robin and half listened to the conversation his nakama were having.

"Woah, 300,000,000 Beli. He must be really strong." Ussop said in awe of the high bounty. Nami was quick to agree.

"Well he did hold off Smoker for us back at Lougetown so I guess he is pretty strong. Still, I wonder why he helped us."

"I say don't trust him. Any guy who's bounty is that high has to have done some horrible things to people." Ussop offered what he thought was a resonable suggestion until Sanji pointed out the obvious.

"By that logic Luffy would be some kind of monster; he's worth a third of this Naruto guy." That seemed to shut the marksman up for a moment before he turned to Robin.

"What do you think Robin-san? Do you know anything about this guy?"

Robin was silent for a moment as she looked over Naruto's bounty she had gotten from Zoro. She seemed to be lost in thought and Ussop didn't think he would get an answer. Suddenly she spoke up.

"I have met him once. I don't know too much about him. However, I do know that he is incredibly strong." It seemed they would only get that vauge response out of the woman. That was more than enough for Usopp.

"You see? Incredibly strong, as in 'Leave this guy alone or he'll kill us'."

"She didn't say that you idiot!" Nami screamed as she bopped the marksman on the head sending him crashing into the ground.

Robin noticed that their captain had been unusually quiet. The grin that was plastered on his face also made her curious as to what was on his mind.

"What do you think about all of this Captain-san?"

"I think…we have an island in the sky waiting for us." Luffy spoke, still grinning.

(Little Garden)

Naruto and Ryuma walked through the dense jungle of Littile Garden. It had taken them much longer to reach their destination than they had hoped; a month longer to be exact. This was because that upon using the Reverse Mountains to get to the Grand Line their already damaged ship was shattered and they were tossed into the Calm Belt. This of course proved to be a problem due to the various leviathans that called the Calm Belt home. Blood from many different Sea Kings now stained Naruto's clothes.

"I can't believe I had to carry you all the way here." Naruto was definitely pissed off. The swordsman had gotten a free ride and Naruto had to do all the grunt work to get them here. Ryuma ignored the blond's attitude as he spoke.

"It's not my fault I can't walk on water and you can."

"We need a new ship." Naruto's gruff statement elicted a nod out of Ryuma. The swordsman began to count off on his fingers.

"And a shipwright, and a navigator, and a chef, and a-"

"Shut the hell up, already!" Naruto shouted in complete annoyance. Luckily for him they had reached their destination. Naruto took in the sight of the two brawling giants with a little amusement. Dorry and Brogy were still going strong.

"Maybe one of them can be our ship." Ryuma joked as he too gazed at the two colossal men. Naruto eyebrow twitched as he chose to ignore that comment. It wouldn't do well to kill his first mate. He cleared his throat and yelled up to the two giants.

"Oi, Dorry! Brogy! Knock it off for two seconds will ya!" He sighed when he got no response.

The two men didn't seem to care much for the blond's words until a volcano erupted; signifying the end of the day's battle. With that the two giants made their way over to Naruto and Ryuma.

"Well look what we have here, if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki. I was certain we'd never see you again." Dorry said with an uproarious laugh.

"Yeah, the last time you came here you were really broken up about something, and asked us to keep that weapon safe for you." Brogy's recollection made Naruto perk up.

"So you still have it?"

Instead of answering Brogy walked over to the volcano, his large steps shaking the island. He reached his hand inside the volcano's mouth and seemed to pull something out and encase it in his large palm. Walking back over to the group he let the item drop to the ground.

"Careful, it's hot." The giant said with a snicker.

He was correct however as Ryuma observed the smoking weapon. It was a blood red scythe that had three sharp blades instead of one. It was connected to a long metal cable and there was a black seal design around the handle.

"To be able to withstand the heat from an active volcano and still look brand new, that is a well constructed weapon." Ryuma expressed his appreciation of the weapon. Naruto nodded as he went to pick the scythe up.

"You haven't seen the best part. You might want to stand back a bit and whatever happens, don't worry about it." Ryuma rasied an eyebrow at Naruto's warning but did what he asked.

Naruto channeled some of his chakra into the scythe and was rewarded when a bright light engulfed the area. When it died down a woman stood beside Naruto and the scythe. She was dressed in an unbuttoned orange shirt, revealing the cleavage of her large breasts, with her hips being equally wide in proportion, maintaining a marked ideal hourglass figure. She has a large belt secured around her waist, a blue jean bikini bottom. A beaded black necklace hung around her neck in the shape of nine fanged teeth. On her feet were red frilled boots. She wore a red robed jacket with black fames at the bottom over all of it, and golden small spherical earrings. On her head she wore a red bicorne with a big pink feather on top and a golden hoop on the front of it, which has her long blood colored hair coming out from under it and reaching to her neck, with two tufts tied in pigtails.

She blinked a few times before her eyes locked on Naruto who held his hands up in weak defense.

"Hey Kyuu-chan, long time no see." The woman's red eyes narrowed before she shot out in front of Naruto in a blur and delivered a ruthless kick to the side of his head.

"You bastard!"

Ryuma and the two giants watched as the blond was beaten down by the enraged red head. The swordsman took a seat on the rough tropical ground.

"You two might want to get a snack or something. This could take a while."

(Grand Line-Open Sea)

After recieving a vicious beating at the hands of the irate red head, the three pirates set sail in a small boat that had been abandoned on Little Garden. Naruto rubbed a sore spot on his head as he spoke to the new addition to his crew.

"You didn't have to hit so hard Kyuubi-chan, I think I caught some brain damage." Kyuubi seemed to have no remorse for her earlier actions.

"Serves you right after what you did, idiot." Naruto had the decency to look ashamed at that comment. He began to offer up an explaination.

"I had no choice but to seal you back up Kyuu-chan. You were so weak from battle at the time and everything was happening so fast. Besides you didn't want to stick around for what happened after that."

Kyuubi's red eyes softened a bit at the blond's admission. Now that she wasn't blinded by rage, she could see things a little more clearly. The two of them were severely outnumbered and the only way out would have been suicidal. She wanted to ask the blond how he managed to escape but let that slide for the moment.

She sighed in defeat as Naruto looked at her with eyes that asked for forgiveness. It was impossible for her to stay mad at him for too long; he was her oldest friend in the world. She did ask the one question that had been nagging her since she had been unsealed.

"Is Kuma…?" She trailed off not knowing exactly how to phrase it. Naruto placed a hand on the outside of a pocket on his coat, near his heart, that Kyuubi knew held a small slip of paper. After a while he spoke.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since that day."

Kyuubi grit her teeth as she thought about the man they had both called comrade at one point. She could see that Kuma's betrayal had broken Naruto. How he managed to gather himself up enough to continue on in life was beyond her; but she had a feeling that the silent swordsman on the boat played a vital part in that. She decided that a change of topic was in order.

"So what are you doing among the living again, Ryuma? I could have sworn we finally got rid of you a coulpe hundred years ago. Don't tell me you're here to stay?" Ryuma's hard gaze, which had been on Naruto, switched to the red haired demoness.

"I was revived by our blond captain here through means that he has not cared to share with me. I will remain with him until such a time that my debt to him is repaid. So unfortunately, yes, you are stuck with me."

Naruto's good mood came back as the swordsman spoke. The man sure knew how to keep a secret. Naruto and Ryuma both chuckled at the woman's twitching eyebrow; she was obviously not buying the explaination. The two of them always seemed to know exactly how to push her buttons. Kyuubi rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"So where are we heading anyway; if you don't mind me asking?"

"We need to check in with a friend of ours at San Faldo." Naruto serious facial expression was offset by Kyuubi's still twitching eyebrow.

"By San Faldo, do you mean the Carnival City where you always go to gamble?" Naruto waived his hand dismissively as if the thought was farfetched.

"Of course not, you must be thinking of another town."

"So this means we are not going to 'hit the jackpot', like you told me?" Ryuma seemed depressed at the thought until Naruto pulled him aside and spoke in a hushed manner.

"Of course we're gonna hit the jackpot, my friend. I just can't tell Kyuubi that or she'll never take us there." The crazed look in Naruto's eye was crushed by Kyuubi's statement.

"I can hear everything you're saying, you idiots. And I'm sorry to tell you that I can't navigate us anywhere let alone San Faldo."

Naruto rounded on the red head in the blink of an eye; deeply invading her personal space in the process.

"What do you mean you can't steer us to San Faldo? You were the navigator on all of our revolutionary missions!"

Kyuubi's face adopted a sweet smile that Naruto had a clear view of being so close to the woman's face. He forced himself not to look at the woman's immaculate bust as he knew nothing good would come from it. He also knew that there was nothing nice about that smile.

"First off Naruto-kun, what do I always tell you about my bubble?" She said in reference to the area Naruto was currently intruding on.

"Not to get inside unless you tell me so."

"And have I ever told you to do such a thing?" Her tone took on more of a school teacher reminding a student of a formula they forget on a daily basis.

"No." Naruto's reply rewarded him with a pat on the head from Kyuubi.

"Good. So what should you be doing right now?" Instead of answering Naruto took a couple steps back from Kyuubi and was pleased when the predatory aura that surrounded her dispersed.

"My you have grown wiser with age Naruto. Usually you would have tried to fondle my breasts at least three times by now." Naruto chose not to comment on the fact that he was using all of his self control not to do just that; though by the look in Kyuubi's eyes it seemed she was already aware of the fact. When it became apparent that she had his attention (on her face), Kyuubi explained her earlier statement.

"As I was saying, I never navigated those ships. I was more of an observer on those navigation briefings. As you may have noticed my presence seems to have an adverse affect on Sea Kings. This was a valuable asset to any navigator planning on traversing the Grand Line. If you weren't so absentminded you would remember that."

Now that he thought about it, Naruto couldn't remember a time that he was attacked by a Sea King while with Kyuubi. He always attributed it to his "awesomeness" more than her malevolent aura. Shaking his head of that train of thought Naruto got back to the matter at hand.

"So you mean we're in the same situation as before we picked you up; having no idea where we are going."

"Correct."

The blond began bashing his head against the railing of the ship in frustration. Before he gave himself a concussion, Ryuma spoke up.

"It looks as if we're in luck. There's an island up ahead. Maybe someone there can point us to San Faldo."

"We're not going to San Faldo." Kyuubi deadpanned.

"Of course we aren't!" Naruto agreed giving a "hidden" thumb up sign to Ryuma, who returned it with gusto.

"Idiots."

(Quickshot Island)

"I can't help but feel like I've been here before." Naruto's perplexed expression made Kyuubi sigh. It seemed as if the blond still had trouble recollecting certain things.

"We have, Naruto. This is Quickshot Island; home of the Silver Kingdom. We came here about twenty years ago to assassinate that pirate who was causing trouble for King Solomen. Don't you remember?"

Naruto closed his eyes in deep concentration trying to recall the event. After several moments he snapped his fingers in remembrance.

"Oh yeah! That spear armed guy, what was his name? Poker? Stabby? Proddy?"

"Pierce the Powerful." Kyuubi corrected. Naruto nodded as he surveyed the area.

"Yeah with a name like that, you'd think he'd be more of a challenge. This place sure does look different though."

Kyuubi had to agree with that fact. The last time they were here the kingdom was just an average looking village; though its unassuming appearnce didn't reflect the economy of the kingdom at the time. It seemed so unlike every other monarchy they had seen in their travels. Now, however, the buildings were large in size and well built. They were each colored a shining silver hue that did justice to the kingdom's name.

"Maybe we can find someone here who knows how to navigate a ship." Kyuubi was surprised at Ryuma's suggestion. In a vast kingdom like this surely there was someone who knew how to navigate a ship.

"That's actually a good idea, Ryuma." Kyuubi was proud that the samurai had the foresight to suggest such a thing.

"The local tavern seems like a good place to start." Her respect for the man plummeted immediately. She only grew more ashamed when Naruto vigorously agreed.

"Sounds good to me, nothing like the local rum house to gather information."

While the statement might have been true, Kyuubi knew the two men well enough to know that this was just an excuse to consume excessive amounts of alchohol. Nevertheless, she found herself following her compainions to a local pub aptly named "The Silver Carafe".

Walking inside the establishment they were not surprised that the interior matched the exterior in color; with silver lining virtually every part of the pub. They were surprised that the patrons all seemed to be pirates of the rather seedy variety. It didn't really match up with the kingdoms "noble" image.

Taking three available seats at the counter, Naruto took upon himself to order for his friends. The bartender was a relatively young man with average features.

"Three glasses of rum for me and friends, please." The trio noticed that the barkeep seemed slightly nervous at their order, as if expecting them to soon react violently.

"T-that'll be 50,000 beli please."

Naruto had to slap Ryuma's hand when he reached into his pocket to pay the ridiculous amount; he seriously needed to find someone else to hold on to what little money they had left. Kyuubi soon voiced her opinion on the prices.

"That's an awefully big price for three drinks." The barkeep deflated as if he expected this outcome.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But it's the only way for anyone to turn a profit in this town. I'm afriad if you go anywhere else you'll find the same thing."

"Why are the prices so steep? Judging from the state of the kingdom one would think you all had it made." Ryuma questioned. The barkeep looked around the saloon in an effort to make sure no one was listening. When he was assured, he leaned in closer and spoke in a whisper.

"It's the king. He's made it impossible for anyone to prosper."

"Wow, I never would have pictured Solomen to be a dictator, he always seemed like a level headed person to me." Naruto was midly shocked at the king's supposed change of ruling. The man raised his eyebrow at that.

"King Solomen? He hasn't ruled the Silver Kingdom in almost fifteen years."

That came as a surprise to the two who had met the man. Solomen was a kind but prideful king with a well armed militia; nothing short of a full scaled war would have removed the man from the kingdom he loved so much. Knowing this, Kyuubi had to ask what happened. The barkeep launched into the tale.

"Fifteen years ago a powerful pirate and his crew came to the Silver Kingdom and captured all five hundred of King Solomen's soldiers. He said that he would hold the soldiers for ransom and would only release them if he was made king of the Silver Kingdom. Because of the Kingdom's status as one of the 170 countries under the protection of the World Government, they soon caught wind of the situation. They sent a fifteen year old boy to solve the situation."

"Fifteen years old? What could he possibly do against a pirate crew with enough strength to capture five hundred soldiers?" Ryuma was growing intrigued with the tale. The bartender contiuned on as if he had told this story many times.

"He did the unexpected. The boy slaughtered all five hundred of the King's men for being weak enough to be captured. He then killed each of the members of the pirate crew; taking the head of the captain. When the situation was considered dealt with, the World Government felt that King Solomen was unworthy of his kingdom and forced him to hand over his power. Ever since then the Silver Kingdom has been under the rule of the family appointed by the World Government."

"And who would that be?" Naruto asked.

"The Giliard family. They came from the Goa Kingdom about a year after Solomen's departure. The former King Lugardo just announced that his heir is to be Stelly, his stepson. Though we all wish it was Sabo-san."

"Sabo-san?" Kyuubi ventured. Things sure had become a mess in the Silver Kingdom during their time away.

"Sabo-san is the biological son of the former King Lugardo. He is not the typical noble. He doesn't look down on us and even pays our extremely high prices when he visits."

"Well that's all good for him but we can't afford to drink here so we'll be leaving." Kyuubi had started to leave when Naruto spoke to the barkeep, loud enough for all of the pirate patrons to hear.

"So what's the deal with all the lowlifes in this place?" The barkeep began to sweat as a couple of the pirates came over to where the three were sitting. Kyuubi sighed as it seemed Naruto's mouth had once again pissed someone off.

"You wanna reapeat that blondie? I don't think I heard you correctly." A man with missing teeth and a scarred face addressed Naruto in a seemingly threating fashion. Naruto didn't seem to notice the threat as he repeated his statement.

"I was just asking why so many bums are in this city. I noticed on the way in that all the citizens are afraid of you guys, what's the deal with that?" Naruto had now turned in his chair in order to properly look at the man he was speaking to.

"We're here under the protection of the new King Stelly. We are allowed to do our business as long as he gets a cut of the profit. Unfortunately some of the local establishments aren't so generous in their donations so we are forced to use...drastic measures in order to collect." He said the last part with a snicker that amused the other pirates in the tavern; Ryuma was not one of them

"Extortion." The samurai spoke with a scowl. The lead pirate didn't seem to catch the vemon in Ryuma's voice and boasted loudly.

"Among other things. This place is a cash cow. We eat, sleep, and drink for free anywhere we go in this kingdom. All we have to do is stay on the lookout for the King of Theives."

"The King of Theives is a hero! He's the only thing keeping the businesses and families of this Kingdom afloat!" The barkeep blurted out his response before he could stop himself.

The pirates of the tavern all grinned at the man's proclaimation. Obviously they found his outburst to be insightful.

"So we have a supporter in our midst, do we? You know what happens to those that support the King of Theives. Men! Take this man in for questioning and grab us some more drinks while your back there."

The bartender shook in fear as the group of pirates approached him. One of the pirate grunts made his way behind the counter and attempted to grab the bartender.

(Holy Land Mariejois)

In a large room in Mariejois a meeting of the highest degree was taking place. In attendance were the members of the Gorosei, the Shichibukai, and Fleet Admiral Sengoku as well as sevral other high ranking Marine officials. The pirates all sat on one side of a large table while the Five Elders and the Marines sat on the other. Sengoku sat at the end of the table as a sign that he was the master of this ceremony. There were several items on the agenda so Sengoku decided to jump right into it.

"We are assembled here today for more than one reason. If no one has anything to say I will begin." Of course Donquixote Doflamingo had to say his piece.

"After you stressed the importance of this meeting to all the Shichibukai are we really going to start without Mihawk? What makes him so special?" The pink wearing man's grin never vanished even when the subject of the conversation walked in.

"I suggest you keep from speaking my name Doflamingo, lest you want me to slice out your tounge to prevent such things from happening." Mihawk spoke as he took his seat in between Boa Hancock and Bartholomew Kuma.

Doflamingo's grin never left his face even as Sengoku regained control of the conversation.

"The main reason we have been assembled today is because Crocodile has been defeated by Straw-Hat Luffy. Upon his defeat it was discovered that he had been running a secret organization known as Baroque Works; as such his status as a Shichibukai has been revoked."

"Had we known he was the mastermind behind Baroque Works, Crocodile's bounty would have been much higher." One of the Gorosei said in reflection. Sengoku continued on.

"Word of Crocodile's defeat at the hands of a rookie pirate would surely allow doubt to ebb its way into the minds of the people in regards to the World Government. Luckily, we were able to credit a Marine Commodore, however this presents a problem. We need someone to fill Crocodile's spot among you so we ask you Shichibukai if you know of any pirates who fit the description?"

Before any of them could answer a strange looking man appeared in the windowsill of the large palace like bulding. He was dressed in an off-white collared long-sleeve shirt patterned with yellow crosses and navy jumper pants. His most distinguishing accessories were his classic black top hat and red wooden cane, with which he also wears a pair of gold hoop earrings. His lips were abnormally dark red and they were curved into a smile as he spoke.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have invited myself to your little meeting."

"Who are you?" Sengoku was not amused with the interuption. The fact that this man had managed to sneak into Mariejois did little to sooth his ire.

"My name is Laffitte and I am here to throw my captain's hat into the ring to contend for the position of Shichibukai left open by Crocodile's defeat."

"And what is the name of your captain?" One of the Gorosei questioned. The sooner they coould get this matter resolved the sooner they could move onto more important things.

"His name is Blackbeard." Laffitte didn't seem surprised when few of those in attendance recognized the name; in fact he seemed to expect it.

"In order to be a Shichibukai one must have a firece reputation. You tell your captain to gain some notoriety then we can speak about his interest in the position." Sengoku gave the subtle dismissal that was not lost on Laffitte. He tipped his hat as he began to make his exit.

"I will inform him immediately, until next time." With that he jumped backwards from the ledge leaving the same way he got there; in secret.

"If that's all, I hardly see the reason to summon us; let alone the Gorosei." Gekko Moriah was very displeased at being here. There were literally thousands of more important things he could be doing. One of the Gorosei gave a stern look towards the large man as he spoke.

"When you are summoned, you come. That is the cost of being our pets." This statement seemed to anger more than a few pirates. The Marines present began to take notice of the hostility and sliiped into slightly more aggressive stances. Before the situation could escalate Sengoku informed them of the other order of business.

"Uzumaki D. Naruto was sighted in Loguetown last month by one of our men stationed there. It is believed he is in the Grand Line and is forming a pirate crew as we speak."

The brought all previous thoughts of aggresion to an end. The Marines and Gorosei seemed deeply disturbed at this while the pirate's reactions varied. Moriah scowled as he thought of that man.

"I thought he was dead. Wasn't it confirmed?"

"Apparently not. What an interesting guy, that Naruto." Doflamingo said grinning like a madman.

"Just another pig of a man. What's so special about him?" Boa Hancock spoke for the first time, to which one of the Five Elders answered.

"He is a great threat to the World Government. He and his partner Kyuubi infiltrated the Ciphor Pol division of the Marines more than twenty years ago. The damage he did and the information he gained cannot be measured. In addition it was later revealed that he was under the command of Monkey D. Dragon. If he has reappeared after all this time and is operating under his own rule this is very troubling." Another Elder picked up where the former left off.

"Add into the fact that he is gathering a crew of his own and he is not a threat we can allow to roam free."

Sengoku had been watching Kuma with a keen eye. The cyborg had not once looked up from his book but the Fleet Admiral knew he was listening.

"What course of action do you think we should take Batholomew Kuma?"

The large robotic man closed his book and looked at Sengoku for a long while. The Elders seemed to also want Kuma's input.

"Yes, what do you think should be done? After all, you here know him better than anyone else." One of them spoke trying to gauge the cyborg's stoney expression.

"I believe the best way to deal with Uzumaki D. Naruto would be to elevate him to the status of Yonko."

When Kuma finally spoke an immediate outcry came from the entire assembly. The most outspoken were Moriah and one of the Gorosei.

"What possible good would that do? If anything it would make him even more difficult to deal with!" Moriah seethed at the thought of Naruto being considered one of the strongest men in the world. He was soon backed up by an Elder.

"The pirate is right. Giving Uzumaki the title of Yonko would only elevate his threat level. I'm beginning to question your alligence pirate scum!" This started another bout of arguments until Sengoku had finally had enough.

"Tell us why you think that would be in the best interest of the World Government, Kuma." The Fleet Admiral's voice cut through the entire room and ceased all verbal outcries; no one wanted to be on the bad side of The Resourceful General. Kuma began to explain himself at Sengoku's prompting.

"Uzumaki D. Naruto by himself is a threat to the World Government. With a crew he is a threat and he would undoubtedly add to the illusion that piracy holds a certain amount of romanticized charm. Labeling him as one of the Four Emporers would not only make him an immediate target of the Marines and the Shichibaku it would also paint him in the light of a cold ruthless pirate."

Sengoku smirked at the cyborg's explaination. Gone was the man once labeled the Tyrant. In his place was a calculating weapon of the World Government; Vegapunk had created a monster.

"His logic does seem to add up, but what about his place among the other Yonko? They would not just accept him as one of their own, he holds no territory." One of the Elders tried to poke holes in Kuma's theory.

"If you believe that Uzumaki served under Dragon for as long as he did and didn't make some connections in high places, you're only fooling yourself." It was Mihawk who answered. Kuma nodded in the affirmative.

"And what sort of connections does he have Kuma?"

"I have no knowledge of Uzumaki D. Naruto's political influence, only that he does hold some."

Sengoku narrowed his eyes at the cyborg. This was the only drawback of using Kuma. There were times when the automaton would act of his own free will regardless of whatever order he was given. He would have to talk to Vegapunk about finalizing the Pacifista process.

"Then it is settled. From this day forward until his death, the Yonko will include Uzumaki D. Naruto. All those who agree?"

The hands of all the Gorosei and the prominent Marines went up. The Shichibaku all raised there hand except one.

"Those who oppose?"

Gekko Moriah grit his teeth as he removed his hand from the air. This was not supposed to happen. He had to make these fools understand that this was a mistake.

"Listen to what you are considering! You're propsing giving one of the most dangerous men in the world a position that would make him even more so for no other reason than because his former comrade suggested it!"

His ramblings, while coming off slightly crazed, seemed to make the assembly think. Sensing the doubt, Moriah pushed further.

"The balance of power would shift into the hands of the pirates should Uzumaki be named a Yonkou. Besides how can we be sure that Kuma is acting in the best interest of the World Government? He could just as well be covering for his former comrade; it's not like one of the Shichibaku and one of the Yonkou being on friendly terms is unheard of."

Everyone knew this was a shot a Mihawk and the swordsman looked very close to attacking Moraih for that statement. Still, Moriah could see he was gaining ground. One more push was all that was needed.

"I would even go as far to say that this is an elaborate scheme put forward by Dragon himself! Uzumaki must not be given the title of Yonkou."

His piece said, Moriah sat down and turned the floor over to Sengoku. The Fleet Admiral had been staring at Kuma during the whole speech searching for any hint of deciet; he found none.

'Still, as jaded as Moriah's perception may be, he does raise a valid point. Kuma's logic is sound as always but I can't hlp feeling that something is amiss.'

"What do you suggest, Gekko Moriah?"

"I will handle Uzumaki myself. He will not present a problem, I stake my reputation on it." Moriah smiled maliciously as he spoke.

That seemed to be enough to placate those assembled. Moriah shot out of the room with a brisk pace as soon as Sengoku dismissed them. His mind was working a mile a minute.

'That was way too close for comfort. Uzumaki was seconds away from becoming untouchable. I have to speed up my plans; at this rate everything will be ruined. Your days are numbered Uzumaki!'

Behind him the rest of the Shichibaku were filing out of the meeting room. Doflamingo walked next to Kuma with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Pretty bold move nominating Uzumaki for a spot in the Yonkou, Kuma."

"It was the most logical course of action." Kuma's tone left no doubt that he considered his suggestion anthing but rational. Doflamingo was not detered though as the smirk never left his face.

"Fuffuffuffuff! I'm sure it was and you are nothing if not logical, right Kuma-san?"

When he received no answer his laugh could be heard echoing throughout the halls of the Holy Land.

"This time is almost here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I figured I put this chapter off long enough and decided to get it finished. Before I start I would like to answer a few questions some of you had in reviews. For all of those who are worried about Naruto's Yonko status, chill. Trust in the story and try not to worry about things that I already have planned out. For those who are asking about pairings, I honestly don't know yet. Suggestions are welcome and I will look them over to see how they fit into the story. If it's beyond the realm of reality for this Naruto, I won't do it. (Though there is very little this Naruto isn't capable of doing.) Anywho let me know what you think in a review, my next Bleach/Naruto chapter should be out soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

The seedy pirates made to grab the young bartender who was screaming for someone to help him. Ryuuma and Kyuubi glanced at Naruto who shrugged his shoulders. The two took that as a sign that they were not to interfere and went back to drinking their severely overpriced drinks. The barkeep was now beginning to shed tears as Naruto observed the volatile situation with lazy eyes. Finally when the pirates had managed to get a hold on the bartender and were ushering him out of the door; Naruto spoke.

"You know he still has a job to do. My glass won't refill itself." He said gesturing to his empty glass.

"This piece of shit is coming in for questioning. If you want another drink get it yourself." The leader said with an ugly sneer.

"I don't want to refill it myself. I want him to do it; it is his job after all." Naruto had remained calm throughout the whole exchange which was more than could be said for the leader of the pirate gang.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson brat." He tossed the captive barkeep to one of his comrades and marched over to Naruto with his pistol drawn. Cocking back the hammer, he leveled the gun to Naruto's head.

"I'll give you three seconds to get the hell outta here before I put a bullet between your eyes." Naruto for his part seemed unfazed by the threat which pissed the thug off even more. He began counting down.

"One…two…"

"Three." Naruto finished staring into his would be killers eyes which had now become bulged in pain. The thug craned his head behind him to observe the source of the pain only to find the very man he was about to shoot standing behind him with a knife plunged into his back. He turned back around to face Naruto and was shocked to find him still sitting at the bar.

"Shadow clone jutsu," Were the last words the thug heard before he fell to the ground lifeless. The clone Naruto vanished in a plume of smoke and the original turned back around in his seat and continued drinking.

"Come do your job." It was obvious that he was speaking to the barkeep so the man shook himself free of the thug's grasp and returned to his station behind the car. The thug's were all still in shock from the death of their leader and did the only thing they could think of. They ran.

"Don't think this is over! You have no idea what you've just done." One of the thugs yelled as he made his departure. The bar was now empty save for Naruto and his crew, the shaken barkeep and a man in a green cloak in the corner of the bar.

Naruto downed his drink and gave a content sigh. He was completely unaware of the looming figure of Kyuubi behind him until a fist came crashing down on his head.

"You idiot! Why is it everywhere we go you always manage to piss off someone? And let's not mention that you just drank a drink that costs 50,000 Beli!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Before he could offer up a reasonable response (i.e., bullshit) the cloaked man walked up to them and set down a large wad of cash.

"I think this should cover their drinks as well as a few more, right barkeep?" The bartender nodded with glazed eyes as he studied the cash. He quickly rushed to prepare the drinks.

"So to what do we owe this generous donation?" Naruto asked after downing a drink.

"It's no donation. Consider it payment for getting rid of those thugs." The cloaked man said with a chuckle to which Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"All in a days work, my friend. Care to give us the name of our new drinking buddy?" The cloaked man removed his hood to reveal a face that looked to be in its early twenties. He wore a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it, a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by a belt with an elaborate flower-design buckle. On his waist was a flintlock pistol. Over all of that he donned a long green cloak. The bartender instantly recognized the man.

"Sabo-san! You're the King of Thieves?" Naruto and his crew were a little surprised at that. From what they gathered Sabo was a noble.

"Oh? Drinks with royalty? I feel so honored." Sabo shook his head at that.

"I'm about as royal as you are, Naruto Uzumaki. Or would you rather be called the Yellow Flash?" Naruto squinted his eyes in an attempt to remember if he had met the noble before.

"Strange I don't think we've met."

"You really don't remember?" The noble asked.

"No." Sabo seemed a little disheartened at that but soon perked up and puffed out his chest.

"Let me help you out a little. There is an island in East Blue called Dawn Island. On the island is a kingdom by the name of Goa." Sabo's dramatic monologue was ruined by Naruto who had lost interest and started on another drink.

"I thought you were giving me a hint not a geography lesson." The blonde said dismissively.

"Let me finish!" Sabo's brow twitched for a moment before he cleared his throat and launched back into his tale.

"As I was saying. Twelve years ago in the Goa Kingdom a great tragedy occurred and I chose to leave. While departing I had the misfortune to drift into the path of a World Noble who was visiting the kingdom. They prepared to fire at me and I was sure I was dead." Sometime during his speech Sabo had closed his eyes in remembrance. When he opened them again he saw Naruto leaning towards him in anticipation.

"Then what happened?" Sabo face vaulted before popping up and screaming at the forgetful blonde.

"You happened you idiot! Don't you remember pulling me off of the boat and bringing me back to the kingdom?" Naruto took on a thinking position then snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah, I think that was during a Revolutionary mission. You were much smaller then." Sabo's brow began to twitch again as Naruto began to measure him with a ruler he pulled out of nowhere.

"I was ten years old you asshole." Naruto shrugged and tossed the ruler over his shoulder. Going back to his drink he asked the noble a question.

"So how did life work out for you, kid? Shouldn't you be professing how grateful you are for me saving your life?"

"My life is hell." Sabo's morbid response didn't give the blonde any pause.

"Well that's a downer." Sabo continued despite Naruto's supposed lack of interest.

"Everyday I'm forced to watch as my family prospers at the expense of others. There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret not dying back then. At least then I could get away from the shame of being born a noble."

"So that's why you give so much money to the townsfolk. You're trying to make up for being born a noble?" Kyuubi asked with a raised brow. It seemed that the young man still had a lot to learn about the way of the world. Sabo didn't catch the accusing tone in the woman's voice and spoke on with conviction.

"That's right. These people have done nothing wrong and yet they are forced to suffer because of my family's greed." After polishing off another drink Naruto felt the need to point out something to the regretful noble.

"Well giving them more money isn't going to solve the problem. That seems like the way nobles handle their problems."

"How dare you? Sabo-san is-" The barkeep's defensive tirade was cut short by Sabo.

"No, it's okay. He's right. I'm taking the cowardly way out. The truth is I just don't have the courage to fight against the way things are anymore." The noble seemed to be lost in thought before he continued.

"Back then it seemed like I could do anything with those guys by my side. Now I'm just as much apart of the problem as my stepbrother is." Before anymore could be said on the matter the doors to the pub came flying open followed by the noisy entrance of around twenty pirates. Naruto idly noticed that a few of the men from earlier were in the group. One of them pointed directly at Naruto.

"There he is! He's the one who killed Kaito." The group advanced towards the blonde who was gulping down as many of the drinks as he could.

"By order of King Stelly you are to be executed. Any resistance will be met with lethal force." Naruto downed the final flagon and gave off a large belch right in the pirate's faces. Sabo was sure that the blond was about take care of them in the same way he did earlier. He was proven wrong as Naruto held up his arms in a defeated manner.

"Well I guess you got me."

"What?" If Naruto heard the noble's question he didn't show any signs.

"It was me who killed that Kaito guy." That seemed to be enough for the pirates as they slapped a pair of iron shackles on the blonde.

"You are to come quietly." Naruto did as he was told and quietly got off his stool and allowed himself to be lead towards the exit. Sabo turned a frantic eye towards Ryuma and Kyuubi.

"Aren't you guys gonna help him?" The two pirates looked at each other before shrugging.

"What for? We don't even know the guy." Kyuubi's response was like a kick in the gut to Sabo.

"This isn't right. He was just helping. He doesn't deserve to die." Taking note of the defeated look in the young man's eye Ryuma spoke for the first time in a while.

"That's the way the world works. You of all people should know that. The question is what are you going to do about it?"

Instead of responding Sabo ran clear out of the bar to the only place that he could stop this from happening. His stepbrother's palace.

**(Silver Kingdom Palace)**

The palace of the Silver Kingdom always rubbed Sabo the wrong way. The entire kingdom was an example of how greedy and selfish nobles were but the palace was the most glaring example. It was the largest building on Quickshot Island and it was no doubt the most expensive. The halls were decorated with things that no one needed or ever used. High priced decorations and rugs that were paid for by the sweat and blood of the hard working citizens of the kingdom. It had been this way ever since his father took over lordship of the kingdom and it only worsened when Stelly took the throne.

Walking into the main hall Sabo was greeted to the sight of his stepbrother. Unlike Sabo, who constantly trained in order to stay fit, Stelly had grown obese over the years. He sat in the main hall in his throne stuffing his face full of exotic foods. Looking at the fat king made Sabo's stomach turn.

"What are you doing here, Sabo? Come to borrow some more money?" Stelly asked finally noticing Sabo's presence.

"I came to stop the execution that you arranged." Sabo was firm on his stance as he held no doubts that it was Stelly's decision to have Naruto executed. The obese man laughed with a wheeze.

"You must be joking. That man killed one of my men. He must die." Sabo could hardly control his anger at his stepbrother's reasoning.

"That man stopped an innocent civilian from being robbed and killed!" The slob of a king merely dismissed that comment as if it was unimportant.

"It doesn't matter. He'll be dead soon anyway. I suggest you let the matter drop." Stelly turned a disgusted eye at Sabo."Honestly, pleading for criminals. What would father think of you now, Sabo?"

Realizing that this discussion was getting him nowhere fast Sabo turned on his heels and walked purposefully out of the palace.

'He'd think the same thing he always has; I'm not fit to be a noble. And for once I'd agree with him.'

**(Executioner's Stage)**

Every citizen of the Silver Kingdom stood around the hangman's noose that was located in the center of the kingdom. The stage was painted a silver hue that conflicted with the morbid action that would soon be taking place upon it. Sabo sifted his way through the crowd trying to find Kyuubi and Ryuma. When he finally located them he saw that they were next to a local merchant by the name of Gozu. Gozu was a fair and wise man as far as Sabo was concerned. He was even in the running to become the next king until Sabo's father was appointed the position.

"They're really going to do it. Such a shame, that man doesn't deserve this."

Gozu had heard about what had happened at the Silver Carafe and he sympathized with what was going on. Unfortunately there was little he could do. He wasn't strong enough to fight off all of the pirates hired by Stelly by himself. And it was obvious that none of the townsfolk would help. It seemed as if the man would die for trying to help a bunch of cowards. The thought enraged both Gozu and Sabo, the latter of which turned to Naruto's supposed friends.

"Are you guys seriously going to let him hang? What kind of people are you?" Ryuma turned a cold gaze to the young man and spoke.

"The same kind as you. I don't see you doing anything."

"I can't…" Sabo traced the area in his belt that held his flintlock pistol.

"Then he'll die." Kyuubi said flatly.

By now they had already tied the noose around Naruto's neck. The blonde didn't seem too concerned about his impending death. He merely watched as Stelly took slow, fat steps on the stage. The overweight king then addressed the crowd of citizens.

"Let this be a lesson to all those who oppose the great King Stelly!"

Stelly gave the motion to pull the lever that would release the trap door beneath Naruto's feet, the blond smiling the whole time. Before the executioner could do anything a single shot rang through the plaza. Everyone began searching for where the bullet ended up and they all expressed various states of shock as the executioner fell over dead. They then began to mummer among themselves as to who the culprit could be. They didn't have to speculate for too long as Sabo leveled his pistol at Stelly.

"Wait, brother! Be reasonable, what do you want money? I can give you all the money you'll ever need!" Sabo remained silent as he cocked the hammer back on his gun.

"You have no idea what you're doing! When the World Government hears of they'll!-"Stelly's desperate tirade was cut short by another single shot. The bang echoed through the area as did the resulting thud of Stelly falling over with a bullet between his eyes. Silence descended upon the plaza but it was soon broken by the yells from pirate thugs.

"You just killed our meal ticket! Kill him!" Another shot echoed and the pirates all flinched. After a moment when they realized that none of them were injured they made to draw their weapons. They were stopped by a loud voice.

"Anyone who doesn't want to die should leave this island right now."

It came from none other than Naruto. The final shot Sabo shot had cut the noose around his neck and freed him. The pirates all remembered what Naruto had done in the bar earlier and made the smart choice. They ran.

When it finally dawned on the citizens that the reason for their suffering was dead they all began rejoicing. People around him all came up thanking and congratulating him for his bravery. Sabo watched it all with a detached view.

'What's really changed?'

He looked at Naruto who had regrouped with Kyuubi and Ryuma. The way he faced his death with a smile made Sabo wonder just how brave he really was.

**(Quickshot Island-Docks)**

Naruto and his companions stood at the docks ready to leave. After two days of drinking and celebrating Naruto decided it was time to depart. They stood talking to Gozu who had insisted on giving them a farewell gift.

"I hope you like the ship. It isn't much but it's the least we could do for what you all have done."

"It's a fine ship, we thank you." Ryuma stated and received a smile from the man. Kyuubi decided to ask the question that was on everyone's minds.

"So what happens now?" Gozu looked back at the Kingdom particularly at the palace that could be seen from the docks.

"Now we govern ourselves. It was the original plan back before Stelly's father took control. Though the World Government is likely have our heads once they find out that Stelly is dead."

The pirates knew that was a fact. Any kingdom, no matter how small, that decided to denounce the World Government was seen as a threat and eliminated. The only ones that were exempt from that rule were lands under the protection of either a Yonko or the Revolutionary Dragon. With that thought in mind, Kyuubi turned towards Naruto with an expecting look.

"Oh no. Absolutely not." The blond knew what she was about to ask and there was no way he would ever consider asking Dragon for a favor. Kyuubi tried to make the blond captain understand.

"It's the only thing that would keep this kingdom from succumbing to the World Government's will." Naruto however was not so easily swayed.

"No Kyu-chan. I promised that I wouldn't work for him ever again. Not after what happened." Kyuubi decided a different approach was in order.

"Well it's not like you really have to work for him. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to have a new Kingdom under his jurisdiction. Besides, you kind of owe it to Sabo-san. This was your fault." Naruto conceded to that fact. It was partially his fault that all of this happened. Sabo was forced to kill his stepbrother in order to "save" his life.

"You're right, I do owe him something." Looking at the noble that was sitting on the docks in silent thought, Naruto made his decision.

"Alright listen up! From now on the Silver Kingdom is under my protection. If anybody gives you any trouble, just contact me and I'll come running."

The declaration shocked those that could hear it. Such a statement meant that regardless of who came knocking, be it the World Government or a Yonko, Naruto would have to fight them. He fished around inside his cloak for something before producing a small sheet of paper.

"Here take this. Rub a little blood on it and it'll send me a signal. Only due this if your way of life is being threatened again." Kyuubi noticed that what Naruto gave Gozu was a tracking seal. While it made since she idly wondered why he didn't just give the man a Hairaishin kunai. She pushed those thoughts aside when Gozu enveloped them all in a hug deeply invading her personal bubble.

"Of course. Thank you Naruto-san. If you ever need anything from us just let us know." Naruto laughed uncomfortably and wormed his way out of the man's hold. He bid the man farewell as they proceeded to where the new ship was docked. Along the way Naruto stopped where Sabo was sitting and addressed the twenty-two year old noble.

"How you holding up, Sapo?"

"It's Sabo." The noble deadpanned.

"That's what I said." Sabo ignored Naruto's forgetful nature and looked back out at the sea.

"I guess I'm fine. I had no love for Stelly and the world is a much better place without him. I just don't really have a purpose anymore." Sabo looked back at Naruto when the man scoffed.

"You kidding me? Did you think Stelly was the only corrupt noble in the entire world? I hate to break it to you kid but there's more of them than I care to count. Some of them hold more power than you could imagine and I'm not talking about a couple of renegade pirates. Some of these guys can and will lay waste to entire countries on a whim. How does that sit with you?" The thought seemed very unsettling to the noble and he deflated.

"What can anyone do against such power?" Naruto's loud proclamation snapped him downtrodden mood.

"The only thing you can do is fight it. Fight it at every turn until your body can't move and then fight it some more. You up for that?" Sabo gained a fierce look of determination that caught Naruto by surprise.

"I am."

"Can you navigate a ship?" Sabo seemed confused at the random question but answered regardless.

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty good at it." Naruto seemed to appraise the noble before nodding to himself and extending a hand.

"Then welcome to the crew. We don't have a name yet so for now you're just the navigator of a nameless pirate crew!" Sano's eyes widened before he bowed awkwardly, it was clear he had never done such an action before.

"Thank you Naruto-san." Naruto bopped him on his head and sent the noble crashing into the dock.

"That's captain Uzumaki to you brat! Now steer us towards San Faldo and be quick about it."

"We're not going to San Faldo!" Kyuubi yelled irately from her position on the ship. It was at that moment that Naruto finally took notice of the large ship that had drifted into the harbor at some point. It was way larger than the one they had been given by Gozu and the Jolly Roger seemed familiar to the blond but he just couldn't place it.

"Well it's nice to know that some things never change." The new voice came from the before mentioned ship that was just coming in to the harbor.A man jumped down from the railing of the vessel and landed beside them. For once Naruto recognized the face.

"Well if it isn't old red haired-Holy shit! You lost an arm!" Shanks scratched the back of his head in embarrassment much like Naruto does.

"Hehe, yeah. I lost it placing a bet on someone."

"You always did have terrible luck." The blonde commented. Hearing strangled gasps Naruto turned to Sabo who had a look of astonishment.

"What's the matter with you kid, you constipated or something?"

"That's Red Haired Shanks! One of the Yonko and you're talking to him like you're old friends?" Sabo screamed in confusion. The loud noise made Naruto check his ears as he responded casually.

"Yeah that's generally how conversation works between two people who haven't seen each other in a while. You sure you're alright, Sano?"

"It's Sabo!" The noble yelled in frustration. Shanks interrupted the quarrel.

"Speaking of old friends, Naruto. There's someone who would like to have a talk with you."

Naruto detected the underlying hint of danger but chose to ignore it. Shanks was the type of person who never showed his hand until he had to. For the moment Naruto would play along.

"Huh? Well tell him to bring his ass out then. I have a date with a craps table in San Faldo."

"We're going to hit the jackpot." Ryuma added while nodding.

"We're not going to San Faldo!" Kyuubi screamed at the duo. Shanks ignored the banter and explained.

"Well he's not really in the best of shape right now. It would be much easier if we go to him." Naruto eyed the red haired man for a moment before shrugging.

"Well let's get to it then. Those dice won't shoot themselves." Shanks seemed pleased with this outcome and walked back onto his ship. He spoke to Naruto without turning to look at him.

"Follow us in your ship."

**(Open Sea)**

Naruto kept a steady eye on the ship in front of theirs. Shanks was always a hard person to read. The man never revealed his true intentions until he was ready. Knowing that Naruto had to assume that this meeting was far more important than the Yonko was letting on. His theory was given some credit when the two pirate ships were suddenly surrounded by Marine battleships. Naruto watched as twelve warships ascended from beneath the water. It seemed they had been coated with the special resign from Sabaody Archipelago that allowed for ships to travel underwater.

Naruto knew that Shanks would take care of the ships in the front so he walked to the back of the ship and observed the ones behind them. There were a total of six Marine battleships at their rear. It seemed as if the lead ship's captain was about to announce something but Naruto didn't give him the chance. He formed a series of hand seals and announced his attack.

"Water Release: Great Dragon Bullet Technique!"

The water surrounding the battleships began to take form into a giant, powerful dragon with glowing golden eyes. The dragon soared into the sky before looping around at charging at the ship with great velocity. The impact was devastating and tore through the six battleships with ease leaving a mess of metal floating atop the sea. Naruto, Kyuubi, and Ryuma watched the event with dull eyes while Sabo was much more vocal in his opinion on the matter.

"Wow! How did you do that? Have you eaten a Devil's Fruit?" Naruto turned to the top hatted noble and responded.

"Of course not. I heard they taste disgusting. Ramen is the only food I'll ever need. Sweet, sweet ramen." Naruto's drooling elicited a sweatdrop from Sabo. His daydream was interrupted as Ryuma posed a question.

"So who do you think this person is to warrant such a response from the World Government? Or could it be a trap?" Kyuubi waved that thought off.

"Shanks doesn't have the attention span for traps." Naruto wasn't so quick to draw conclusions. His face took on an expression of deep thought before he spoke.

"Be ready for anything." Kyuubi and Ryuma both nodded with solemn faces. Naruto's serious statement served to put Sabo on edge.

"Captain Uzumaki? Is something wrong?" Naruto snapped out of his trance and took on his usual goofy persona.

"Of course not. And stop it with this Captain Uzumaki stuff, the name's Naruto!"

"But you told me to-never mind." Sabo sighed dejectedly.

They sailed for a good half hour without any further incidents. Naruto became vaguely aware that they were entering an area that seemed familiar to him. When he couldn't place the location he let it drop. Before long they spotted a gigantic ship that could be seen even from their position. It was larger than Shank's ship by at least five times, which meant it was at least ten times the size of their own. Naruto felt the stinging sensation of feeling emasculated and decided right then that they needed a bigger ship.

"That's one big ship." Ryuma commented casually observing the titanic vessel.

"It has to be. It holds the biggest ego in all the seas." Naruto said staring intently at the whale figurehead. Sabo was now curious as it seemed Naruto knew the owner of the ship.

"Who is it?" Naruto looked at Ryuma and nodded when the man shrugged. Turning to the noble he spoke in a hushed tone.

"You want to meet a legend, Sabo?" Sabo was so shocked at the fact that Naruto had finally gotten his name right that he didn't realize that the blond had wrapped an arm around him. The noble gasped as he was soon airborne in Naruto's grasp. Before he could comment he heard Naruto speak.

"Whatever happens, don't look up." His tone was soft and it caught Sabo by surprise. He felt the impact from their landing harder than Naruto did for some reason. From his position on his backside the noble idly noticed that Ryuma was also with them. He paid little attention to that, as well as the dozens of unconscious men sprawled about the deck, as he laid into Naruto.

"You can't just do things like that out of the blue Captain!"

By now Sabo had gotten to his feet and was right in Naruto's face. The blond looked amused and a little bit proud which made the navigator confused. He didn't have time to dwell on the matter due to a deep voice.

"Out of the blue is the only way Naruto D. Uzumaki operates."

Turning around towards the voice's origin proved difficult for the noble. It seemed that the more he turned the heavier his body became. By the time he had fully turned to look he found himself back on his knees from the sheer force of whatever was in the air. He struggled greatly to lift his head and he soon wished he hadn't. Sitting on a large throne was perhaps the largest man that Sabo had ever seen. It wasn't the man's size that floored him, it was the fact that he knew who this person was; he doubted that there was anyone in the world who didn't. This was Edward Newgate, also known as Whitebeard. The Strongest Man in the World. Standing a little ways away from the large man was Shanks, whose demeanor had shifted from before. Back at Quickshot Island the man was loose and seemingly laid back. The red haired Yonko now radiated a strong aura that seemed befitting of a man of his station.

'Such power! What are these people? They're not human!' Sabo felt his arms buckling to remain straight against the deck. A trail of saliva fell sown the side of his mouth and his breathes became ragged and shallow.

"Looks like the boy is having trouble breathing, Uzumaki. Where did you find such a weakling?"

The mere act of Whitebeard speaking seemed to amplify the pressure in air and Sabo thought he would die right there. Suddenly he felt a new aura. This one seemed to push against Whitebeard's crushing presence. It allowed Sabo to regain his breath and look around. He found that Naruto was giving him a sincere smile and it was then he realized that the blond was the source of the calming aura.

"He just hasn't gotten his sea legs yet. But he's got heart." Naruto said with an eye smile as he and Ryuma walked towards Sabo. The noble looked up at the two in utter shock as they seemed to be unfazed by the pressure.

'Captain.' His respect for Naruto skyrocketed as the blonde reached down to pick him up. This would only last for a brief moment though.

"But I think you're right. This atmosphere might be a little to much for him at the moment." Without so much as a second thought, Naruto tossed Sabo overboard and sent him plummeting below.

"You bastard!" Sabo's scream lessened the further down he dropped.

Naruto chuckled as he heard a loud crash indicating that the noble had landed in the ship below. Lucky for him Kyuubi had anchored the ship in that exact spot. The blonde's actions drew forth a chuckle from the only man standing besides the two Yonko, Ryuma, and himself.

"Still as random as ever I see." Naruto squinted trying to place the face brfore snapping his fingers.

"Yo, Marco. Long time no see. I'm starting a pirate crew, wanna join?" Marco scowled at the suggestion.

"As if I would ever join up with you." Naruto sent the man a confused look.

"Huh? Who asked you to?"

"You did you bastard!" Marco screamed at the blond captain in frustration. Shanks soon cut in to the conversation and took his place between Whitebeard and Naruto.

"While this is quite the reunion, I think it's time we got down to business." Naruto shrugged and leaned against the railing of the Moby Dick with Ryuma at his side.

"So what did you want old man? Shanks said you wanted to see me for some reason." At Whitebeard's confused look Naruto turned to Shanks who scratched the back of his head.

"Actually that was just a lie. Sorry about that but I figured it would be easier to kill two birds with one stone." It was obvious that Whitebeard was not amused at Shanks' tactics. His wording left much to be desired as well.

"My patience is wearing thin. State your business Red Hair." The red haired Yonko's face grew serious and he turned to address the older Yonko.

"I've asked you both here to discuss your current movements. I ask that you Whitebeard have Ace stop his search for Marshall D. Teach." Ignoring Whitebeard's scoff Shanks turned to Naruto with the same serious expression.

"And I ask you Naruto to cease your journey as well. I know what it is you plan to do and I can't allow you to continue." Whitebeard spoke up without hesitation. It was obvious he already had his answer.

"My answer is simple enough. Marshall D. Teach will be taught a lesson in morals by me. I will not call off the search." Naruto tilted his conical straw hat and spoke in a casual tone.

"I'll have to say no as well. What I aim to do can't be stopped by words." Shanks' face grew grave and his voice was somber.

"I guess there was no stopping this." He said with a sigh. The sigh soon turned into a grin and without warning the red haired pirate was instantly in front of Naruto with his sword drawn. Naruto didn't move an inch even as his cloak fluttered from the close proximity of the Yonko.

"The rampaging point of this age!"

Shanks' declaration was followed by the sound of swords crashing together. Ryuma blocked the Yonko's attack on his captain with his own blade and the resulting clash tore a line in the cloudy skies. In that time, Whitebeard had moved from his position on his throne with speed one would not expect from a man in his condition. The Yonko armed with his bisento made to cut down all three of the visitors on his ship only to be intercepted by Naruto who had seen the old man preparing to attack. The blond bit his thumb and ran the bleeding digit along the tattoo on his left arm. A large sword with a butcher knife like appearance manifested in his right hand. Those who were familiar with the blond knew to call it the Executioner's Blade.

When the two clashed it was with such raw power that the deck began to splinter. The cloudy sky in the immediate area dissipated allowing the sun's bright rays to shine through the otherwise murky sky. The waters below became violent and whipped about in a fury so fierce that the three ship's anchors were constantly being stressed.

From the rocking ship below Sabo could only watch in awe. He couldn't see the fight but he could hear the thundering clashes and he could see how the exchange was affecting the surroundings. It was like something out of an old tale of godlike warriors.

"Unreal. People like this, there's no way such strength can exist." Water from below rained down on their much smaller ship as the sea fell victim to the violent brawl above.

Sabo nearly flew off the boat when a particular exchange rocked the ship with tremendous strength and snapped the anchor. It was only due to Kyuubi that he refrained from being tossed overboard. She held a firm hand on his shoulder and spoke with her eyes closed and a serene smile on her face.

"Listen closely, Sabo-kun. This is what it sounds like when the Gods themselves clash."

Sparks flew from the deck of the Moby Dick down to their much smaller vessel and Sabo too found himself closing his eyes and allowing the thunder that spawned from the battle to wash over him.

**(Water 7)**

The Straw-Hat Pirates were basking in the glow of their recent victory against the CP9 and the World Government at Enies Lobby. It was decided that a barbeque was in order to celebrate their victory and the return of their crewmate, Robin.

Robin smiled at her crewmates as she watched them partake in as much debauchery as humanly possible. They were such a rowdy bunch that a secluded person like her often felt out of place. She honestly couldn't see why they cared so much about her after all that she had done. Her face lost its smile for a moment as she thought about what had happened recently. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Zoro was standing next to her until he shoved a drink in front of her face.

"You need to get out of your own head for once. This is supposed to be a celebration and you're over here brooding." The woman took the drink but her face didn't change.

"And what exactly are we celebrating?" Her voice was as soft as Zoro had ever heard it. He responded with enough conviction for the both of them.

"The return of a Nakama."

Robin turned her hazel eyes towards the swordsman and stared at him for a moment. He was right. They had been through hell and back to retrieve her and it was for no other reason than because she was their Nakama. The very thought filled her with emotions that she hadn't felt since she was a child. Mainly hope. Hope that she could continue her people's research. Hope that she could have real relationships with people again.

'Maybe even something more.'

It was obvious that he was uncomfortable with her gaze as he turned away with a blush on his face. Robin chuckled as she too turned to look in the distance and spotted dark clouds that flashed with lightning ever so often.

"Looks like there's a storm on the horizon." She commented to the swordsman who had lost the blush and was staring intently at the dark clouds in the distance.

"That's no storm." Robin studied his stern expression and was about to question him when they were interrupted by a certain chef.

"Robin-chan! Is this bastard causing you trouble with his presence?"

Robin watched with a smile as the two started a brawl over her, though Zoro would never admit it. Her smile dropped when she felt the familiar feeling of being watched. Summoning a few eyes in the area she was surprised to find out who her observer was. Robin walked over to a secluded area of the party and leaned against a wall. She allowed the hidden watcher to speak first.

"Originally I was planning on ended your drifting by capturing you. Even I didn't think that the CP9 could be defeated; least of all by a crew like them." Robin spoke after confirming that it was indeed Admiral Kuzan on the other side of the wall.

"They have a special way of doing things no doubt." She paused as she watched Luffy snatch a piece of meat from a platter Sanji had prepared and chuckled when said chef gave chase to the captain."But I guess I should expect no less from the crew of the future Pirate King."

"So have you finally found a place to stay?" Kuzan asked genuinely interested.

"Yes." Robin's answer was sincere and it seemed that was enough for the Admiral.

"Well I guess I should leave it at that then. But the next time we cross paths I won't be so cordial."

"Where are you going now?" She questioned before he could leave. For a long while she didn't receive a response.

"The CP9 was defeated but some of them are still alive. It's my duty to rectify that. Until next time." She wasn't allowed any more time to talk as Luffy called out to her.

"Hey Robin! Come sing with us!"

She saw with her hidden eyes that the Admiral had departed. So with nothing further to do, the archeologist sauntered over to the rest of the crew and partook in the festivities with her Nakama, her family.

**(With Naruto-Open Sea)**

"Man am I hungry. We really need a chef or something." Naruto's groaning was beginning to work on Kyuubi's nerves. She had the sudden urge to kick him over the railing his was lurched over.

"Well we have a navigator, that's a start." She said in an attempt to keep calm. Ryuma soon proved her attempt was in vain.

"I'm sure there are plenty of chefs in San Faldo." Kyuubi sighed at the swordsman's comment. She had given up on talking the two out of going to the Carnival City. Judging from Naruto's reaction it was obvious that it was their next destination.

"Ah, beautiful San Faldo. I hope it's every bit as wonderful as I remember."

"Do you remember being thrown out of every bar in the city? Cause I know I do." Naruto waved off the red haired woman's concerns. Things would be different this time. He now knew how to hold his rum.

"You guys, how can you act so normal after what just happened? You just faced off against two of the Yonko!" Sabo couldn't fathom how these people could go from insanely powerful to talking casual so quickly. The battle with the Yonko happened not five hours ago and they were talking as if it never happened. Naruto's response didn't add any levity to his confusion.

"I know. I think that's why I'm so hungry. Old man Whitebeard sure has fallen off, though. I remember there was a time I couldn't get within five feet of him without the world shaking."

"Not everyone can age as gracefully as an Uzumaki." Kyuubi offered up.

"Or a demon." Naruto said pointedly. The exchange was lost on Sabo who was deep in thought.

"Hey Naruto." The noble asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I was wondering why they call you the Yellow Flash." Naruto looked puzzled before his face settled into a bloodthirsty grin that set Sabo on edge.

"Well it could come from the time I killed over two hundred pirates in ten seconds. They say that the only thing that could be seen was a yellow streak followed by a trail of blood." The creepy atmosphere that the blond captain created was shattered by Kyuubi's next statement.

"Or it could be from the time you ran around San Faldo in that yellow trench coat flashing the local women."

"Could be, could be." Naruto admitted without shame while scratching the side of his nose.

"After watching you and Ryuma-san today I can't help but feel like I'm not strong enough to be apart of this crew." Sabo's declaration was met with a curious gaze from Ryuma.

"So you are giving up?"

"No! There are still nobles out there abusing their powers at the expense of hard working people. I just, well…" Sabo seemed to fight with himself about something before making up his mind. Kyuubi and Ryuma were surprised when the noble bowed in front of Naruto.

"Can you please train me captain?" It was obvious that Sabo was not used to asking for help like this. Even disregarding his noble status he seemed like the type of person who would rather figure things out for himself than ask for help.

"No." Naruto's response quick and simple. The detached manner in which he replied came as a shock to the other three crew members.

"W-what?" Sabo stuttered. He was sure that Naruto wouldn't deny his request if he asked like this.

"I said no." The blond repeated without batting an eye.

"But why?"

"I don't need a reason. Your job is to guide the ship and try not to die, that's all." After Naruto's explanation, Sabo pulled his hat down to cover his face in an attempt to hide his shame.

"I understand. I should double check our heading." When the navigator had gone below the deck Kyuubi turned a furious eye towards the blond who was still unfazed.

"Wanna tell me what the hell that was about? He was practically begging to get stronger to help the weak that's right up you're alley."

"He put his pride aside to ask for assistance from someone stronger. Such an action should not go unrewarded." Ryuma added.

"Do you think my name would change if the world found that I can't use the Hairaishin anymore?" Naruto's seemingly random reply caught the both off guard and Kyuubi felt the need to clarify.

"What?"

"I've known for a while now. I thought it was because I had stopped using the special kunai but even after I made some, it didn't work. That was right after the Kuma incident." Naruto's recollection was cut off by the demoness.

"So you can't use the technique anymore, so what? That has nothing to do with training Sabo." Naruto snapped in a way Kyuubi had not seen in a long while.

"It has everything to do with it! Can't you see? I'm not the same anymore. How can I teach someone else to be strong when I'm so weak?" Looking at the former ninja, Ryuma felt nothing but pity. He was a once a strong willed warrior the likes of which the samurai had scarcely seen. Even if he was still as strong as ever, having such a weak conviction did not sit well with the swordsman. It was obvious that Kyuubi felt the same way.

"Do you know why your father created that technique? I do because I witnessed it through your mother's eyes as she helped. He said he knew there would come a time when he would need to kill many people in order to save the ones he cared for."

"Everyone I care for is dead." The statement wasn't said with the intention to harm but that didn't stop it from affecting the blonde's two companions.

"Naruto." Kyuubi said softly. To see him so weak was nothing short of tragic. Before any more could be said Sabo came running up from below the deck.

"San Faldo is right up ahead!"

Ryuma watched as his captain's attitude did a 180 shift. It was obvious the man was still in pain over whatever happened in the past. He tried his best to drag him out of that depression but it seemed that the swordsman had only partially succeeded.

"Alright, let's make some money! Ready Ryuma?" Ryuma nodded and jumped off of the ship behind Naruto. He wouldn't leave the man to wallow in the past. Not after all the blonde had did for him. With the two now out of sight Kyuubi felt it was time to run damage control with Sabo.

"Sabo, about Naruto…you have to understand-"The noble didn't give her a chance to finish. He spoke with his top hat still covering his eyes.

"You don't have to say anything. I know he thinks I'm not strong enough to learn from him and that's okay." He lifted his head to show a conviction in his eyes that shocked Kyuubi. It reminded the demoness of a certain blond shinobi.

"I'll just have to show him how strong I really am. Then he'll have no choice but to train me!" The shock on Kyuubi's face gave way to a smile as she responded.

"That's right. Now let's go stop those idiots from causing too much mayhem."

**(Banaro Island)**

"You have to answer for Thatch, Blackbeard." Portgas D. Ace announced over the noise of the duel. Blackbeard was proving to be a formidable opponent but he wouldn't stop until this man was brought to justice for his crimes.

"You just don't get it do you, Ace? You are fire but I am darkness!"

It became obvious that words were no longer necessary. This would be a battle to the death. The two powered up their respective Devil's fruits to the maximum in what would be the final attack. Both prepared to fight to the death, "The Sun" and "The Night" literally clashed; forming a massive explosion of energy that consumed all of Banaro Island.

The fallout from the battle caused the complete destruction of Banaro Island. The event was later given the name "The Banaro Incident" and many would say that it was the trigger for the changing of the world. 

**And finished. I always write my chapters too long and end up having to cut them in half. I guess this is something I'm going to have to work on. Anyway a lot will be happening next chapter including Naruto's crew gaining three new members. It was hinted at in this chapter so I want to see if anyone can guess it. Remember to review!**


End file.
